Al primer chico que vea
by Cagalli Zala Athha
Summary: [OneShot]Una salida a Hogsmade, en el sexto curso, Hermione ve a Ron besando a Lavender, se siente herida y talvez eliga a un nuevo novio...


HoLa!!

Bueno repito con otra historia de esta pareja que me encanta, es un One-Shot, no crean que he dejado botada mi otra historia, se me vino a la mente, espero que la disfruten!!

Es en el sexto curso, en una salida a Hogsmade, puede salir una nueva relación.

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

¿Quisieras ser mi novio?

Por. Cagalli Zala Athha

Era la salida a Hogsmade en su sexto curso, todos se preparaban para migrar. Hermione, Ginny y Harry estaban listos y se fueron, mientras tanto Ron se dirigía junto a Lavender a Hogsmade. Esto fue percibido por la castaña, la cual se le podía sentir un ambiente de tristeza debido a la ausencia de su mejor amigo.

Al llegar al Hogsmade, y los tres chicos estuvieron por tiendas, y caminando por un largo rato.

-Disculpen –dijo el niño que vivió –pero quede con Cho el ir a almorzar, nos vemos luego – y se despidió

-Claro –exclamó Ginny con abatimiento

-Esta bien –señalo Mione – Quieres ir a las tres escobas Gin? –preguntó

-Si esta bien –respondió –pero después vamos a Sortilegios Weasley

-Exactamente –acotó Granger

Ambas se dirigían a las tres escobas, cuando encontraron a Ron y Lavender besándose, esto tuvo reacción sobre su mejor amiga, la cual salió de la tienda corriendo y algunas lágrimas se le asomaron por el rostro, y la menor de los Weasley la siguió.

-Hermione-gritó la pelirroja –espera

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Era Hermione? –preguntó el menor de los Weasley

-Si eso parece –respondió Brown

-Mione… -susurró un poco afligido el mismo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Corrió hasta donde pudo, y se sentó.

-Hermy –se escuchó pronunciar a su mejor amiga

-Tranquila, estoy bien –respondió secándose las lágrimas –Sabes ya no soporto más ya no sufriré más por tu hermano ya no más

-Pero Hermy

-Vamos a Sortilegios Weasley, y el primer cliente que entre le diré que si quiere ser mi novio y que sea de Hogwarts!

Y se dirigieron a Sortilegios, saludaron a los gemelos y se acomodaron enfrente de la entrada para visualizar quién ingresaba a la tienda, de repente, el primero pero para la sorpresa de la castaña era Neville Longbottom

-Eh pues..

-No era al primero –le recordó su amiga

-Ya cállate, al segundo que entre

-Muy bien…

Ingresa el segundo cliente y…

-Que esperan –digo molestando Fred

-No se queden acá fuera –complementó George

-Lo que sucede es que hoy nuestra querida Hermione va a tener novio! –contestó su hermana

-Oye!!

-Cómo es eso?- inquirieron Fred y George

-Si, al siguiente cliente que entre y esté en Hogwarts nuestra querida amiga le pedirá que sea su novio –terminó la Weasley

-Ginny!, - y acto seguido le pegó por el estomago por tal indiscreción

-No sabía que estabas desesperada Hermy – respondió George, mientras Fred reía por debajo

-No es por estar desesperada! – exclamó sonrojada

-Entonces por? –cuestionó Fred

-Por que es por una apuesta no más

-Así, pobre Ron cuando se entere –apunto George

-Nada que ver, ahí se esta besuqueando con Lavender –manifestó la castaña

-Es razonable tener celos –comentó George

-Nada de celos, y si me permiten voy a realizar mi apuesta – se alegó muy enojada Hermione

-Muy bien, desde aquí veremos la acción –expresaron los gemelos

-Gin para qué le dijiste – le reclamó Mione

-No pasa nada Hermy

-Olvidalo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El segundo usuario entró pero desafortunadamente era Draco Malfoy!!

-Y… - le cuestionó la pelirroja

-Este… Malfoy jamás!!

-Esta bien.

-Hagamos esto, el siguiente que venga me taparé los ojos y lo… y lo besaré, sólo dime si es de Hogwarts o no

Entró el tercero, y Ginny le afirmó que es de Hogwarts, entonces Hermione dirigida por Ginny se le acerca y le pregunta:

-¿Quisieras ser mi novio?

-Si me encantaría

Y posteriormente le besó, pero luego la castaña notó de quién pertenecía la voz, era la de… Ronald Weasley, abrió sus ojos para confirmar y efectivamente era él…

-Ron…

-Hermione yo te amo, y si quiero ser tu novio

-Pero Lavender??

-Le corté, al ver tu reacción en las tres escobas, decidí venir a declararte a ti mis sentimientos… - le respondió tiernamente

-Yo también te amo Ron… - contestó la castaña, y ambos se besaron y disfrutaron de su ahora su noviazgo…

Mientras tres Weasley observaban la escena

-Sabíamos que era el uno para el otro –explico la pelirroja

-Parece que no sólo esos dos tercos van a estar juntos hoy… -expreso Fred

-Pasa Harry – le señalo George

-Gracias… -indico el pelinegro

-Los dejamos solos –apuntaron los gemelos

-Gin…

-Nada Harry, y se besaron

Parece que los sortilegios Weasley unieron a dos parejas… -comentaron sus propietarios

Bueno me agarró la inspiración y quise escribirlo, leyendo un fic cogí esta idea, espero que les guste, y como siempre los invito a que me dejen un review .


End file.
